Deception of Primal Greek Gods - Light
|} Ally: |hp=3720|def=170|coin=15}} |hp=3890|def=200|coin=15}} |hp=4110|def=240|coin=10|esk=115}} |hp=10470|def=110|coin=10|esk=51}} |hp=3290|def=40|coin=11}} |hp=6130|def=60|coin=11|esk=852}} |hp=3170|def=50|coin=11}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=200|esk=212}} |} Aether: Erebus, how’s army life? Erebus: …… 　　In Erebus’ hand, Aether saw his sunglasses with painted red lenses. Aether immediately recognized the red paint as a kind of military anti-rust coating, and she knew who had been messing with Erebus’ glasses. 　　As Khaos' only son, Erebus inherited Khaos' excellent mastery of God power. However, he hadn't inherited his father’s calmness and was impetuous and reckless. He always looked down on others, so it was not a surprise that he was bullied by soldiers. 　　Erebus’ character did not annoy Aether. Therefore, she was willing to help Erebus. Also, it would relieve some of the burden from her master Khaos if he didn’t have to worry about his son. Erebus: They are incompetent. Why can’t I criticise them? Aether: You are Khaos’ son. Of course you are more powerful than them. But they’ve got more battle experiences. Erebus: The son of Khaos...That’s what they said! They said that I am a loser who’s totally dependent on my father! Aether: Why don’t you show them what you are really capable of, instead of criticising them. Aether: I’ve arranged for the armies to have a military exercise on planet No. 1. Aether: That planet is in a dangerous place. Take care of your companions in case something goes wrong. Erebus: Go wrong? Nothing is going to wrong in a military exercise… 　　Erebus shrugged his shoulders and continued his rehearsal. Aether looked up at the stars. She was sure there was an abnormal power gathering on the orbit of Planet No.1, and it was about to crash into the planet… 【Before Battles】 God Soldier: A group of globules is approaching Planet No.1! It will crash into the planet in approximately five minutes! : ’Could they be meteorites? It’s impossible to withdraw within 5 minutes...Is this what Aether was talking about?’ 【End】 　　The meteorites came at full speed. at first, they were just small dots in the horizon, but in the blink of an eye, they had become as big as an elephant. Many soldiers was frightened and immediately ran away. At that critical moment, Erebus suddenly raised his arms… Erebus: Find somewhere to hide! I will deal with them! 　　Instantly, all of the shadows gathered around Erebus. After a while, they covered Erebus and a huge dark figure was made. The figure opened his arms widely. All of the meteorites vanished into thin air as soon as they crashed into the dark figure. After clearing all meteorites, Erebus took off the shadows on his body. All of the soldiers cheered for him. Aether soon arrived at the planet. Erebus: Have you been around? Why didn’t you help us? Aether: You were strong enough, weren’t you? The recognition you gained is the best reward you get. 　　Erebus mentioned to Erebus what happened in Planet No.1, but Khaos thought it was Aether who made the right judgment and entrusted Erebus to her. From that day on, Khaos would consult Aether every time before he made decisions. Aether happily accepted the tasks. }} Ally: |hp=6150|def=160|coin=500}} |hp=6150|def=160|coin=500}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=400|esk=267}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=400|esk=258}} |hp=12450|def=220|coin=600|esk=565}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=600|esk=268}} |} Khaos: Aether, you are an expert in astrology. Have the stars told you anything? Aether: Master Khaos, the stars only reflect facts that we haven’t noticed. Khaos: Where is the ideal habitat that we’ve searched for endlessly? 　　Aether made no response. She understood what Khaos was worried about: all they had obtained so far were resources absorbed from the newly discovered planets, but they hadn’t found an ideal habitat yet. Erebus couldn’t help but sigh. At night, they sat side by side, looking up at the sky. 　　The sky was dotted with stars, but there was a dark expanse of emptiness on the west. In the middle of the dark expanse, several stars lined up, in the middle of which shone a bright blue star. Looking closer, the heart of the blue star was red, a sign of recession. 【Before Battles】 Aether: ’The star is blue on the whole, indicating that it's young, but there is a red dot in its heart. What on earth does it mean?’ 【End】 Aether: There is an abnormal blue star in the west. I can’t tell if it’s young or old. Aether: It’s not totally impossible, but I've never seen any star with two different colors. Aether: Master Khaos, the star probably contained incredible power. 　　Aether pointed at the star. Khaos saw a red star with a blue edge. The star was like Khaos, who was ancient, but had a young body. He looked in the eyes of Aether, and saw the hopes glimmering inside. Khaos: The universe is limitless, with limitless time, and limitless causes and effects. Khaos: Gods have limitless time. Failure was our destiny. Let’s try again, Aether. 　　Aether nodded, starting to calculate the position and orbit of the blue star and arranged for some Gods to explore the star… }} Ally: or |hp=70760|def=280|coin=63|esk=398}} |hp=83280|def=240|coin=20|esk=291}} |hp=82820|def=290|coin=20|esk=291}} |hp=106930|def=350|coin=38|esk=933}} |hp=116030|def=430|coin=38|esk=77}} |} Ancient Dragon: ’We created this realm. This realm is ours! Do not think you can possess it, outsiders!’ 　　Aether couldn’t sleep well after hearing the voice. She couldn't forget the Ancient Dragon's glaring eyes. In Aether’s dreams, her neck, waist and ankles were shackled by the Ancient Dragon’s paws. She could do nothing but watch the falling of the realm and the miserable fate of Gods… 　　At the very beginning, the planet was dusty,as if there were millions of grey stars dotted around the night sky. When the Ancient Dragons arrived at this planet, their bodies emitted five lights of different colors and temperatures, leaving sticky footprints that rallied into Dark and Light, shining on the land, volcano and icy rivers. 　　The realm built with element gradually nurtured different lives: trees, werelizards, beasts, elves and Humans…Born in nature, they lived for no one, and all gained consciousness. The Ancient Dragons, who woke up and realized the differences they made to the realm, chose to leave before they destroyed the realm… 【Enemy Dialog】 Ancient Dragons: ’When the realm is thrown into chaos, we will arise. The land shall be purified by the eternal light, and outsiders will become nothing...’ Aether: ’Become nothing...I will never allow that to happen.’ 【End】 　　After the Ancient Dragons left, the realm continued to grow. After several days, Khaos finally arrived at the realm with the other Gods. The Gods were all geared up, absorbing the essence of elements and mixing them with resources obtained from the other planets. They soon became the most powerful race in the realm and ruled over it. The Ancient Dragons were soon aware of the issue and descended upon the realm again... 　　Rays of light struck through the dark sky, resembling as if the sky was decorated by complicated constellations. The net-like lights immediately engulfed the whole realm. The realm of Gods was no exception. The Gods, once worshiped by Humans, suddenly became fishes in a net. They were captured, squeezed and scattered around… Aether: No! Aether: ’The Ancient Dragons followed me as a threat warning the gods to retreat...’ Aether: ’We won’t give up...Now that we know the Ancient Dragons’ plan, we need to make our own plans to fight them off.’ }} Ally: or |hp=159210|def=790|coin=63|esk=566}} |hp=90390|def=750|coin=63|esk=784}} |hp=104280|def=740|coin=63|esk=515}} |hp=105120|def=860|coin=63|esk=341}} |hp=203710|def=1250|coin=125|esk=105}} |} Aether: Uranus, my hope. Welcome to the realm. Protometallic Dragon Uranus: …… Aether: Tell me, how do you feel? Protometallic Dragon Uranus: Where do I come from? Where is this? Aether: I am your creator, Aether. This is your home, the realm of Gods. 　　Uranus tilted its head, while the fan in its mouth kept whirring. Behind Aether, Uranus saw five Protometallic Dragons who remained motionless. When elemental light emitted from their bodies, Uranus had a feeling of deja vu... 【Before Battles】 Protometallic Dragon Uranus: No, I don’t belong to the realm of Gods. I belong to...them. Aether: ’Why does it feel that way? Is it the elemental power?’ 【End】 　　Uranus immediately spread its wings and infused light element to the five remaining Protometallic Dragons. They instantly started to move, roared to Aether and descended to the world under Uranus’ lead. Aether tried to terminate the Protometallic Dragons’ power but she failed. She understood that Uranus’ light power had occupied the dragons’ bodies, overpowering Aether’s God power inside… 　　In the blink of an eye, the Protometallic Dragons flew away, leaving Aether alone. Aether: The elemental power is unbelievably strong...But no one can think little of the forces we’ve obtained from other planets. Aether: Uranus, the fan in your mouth will tell you one day who your real creator is. Aether: We’ll meet again one day, and that’s probably when the Ancient Dragons appear again. }} zh:古希臘神的妄語 ‧ 光